


Be More Specific Next Time

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Porn Watching, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is a miscommunication between Logan and Virgil about what Virgil wants but they both end up happy by the end.Warnings: dom/sub, anal sex, swearing, crying (good kind), handjob, porn mention, marking, manhandling





	Be More Specific Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @sanderssidessmutprompts on tumblr
> 
> Virgil wants Logan to ride him on Logan’s desk chair but Logan objects, thinking it’s Virgil who wants to ride him, and he doesn’t want Virgil to hurt his knees on the chair arms. Virgil puts him right and lets Logan ride him on the bed instead, after much objecting.
> 
> [Vaguely based off my drabble Chair – Analogical. Dexie I hope this is right.]

Virgil leaned against the door frame to Logan’s room watching intently as his boyfriend sits at his desk. He was felling a tad bit confident today after having Thomas’ day go well. The anxious side looked Logan up and down from behind then saunters over to the desk chair and spins Logan around giving a coy smirk.

Logan rolled his eyes upon seeing Virgil. He could tell from the anxious Side’s posture that it was more of a Top day than a bottom day but he’s also been wrong about his boyfriend’s wants before, “Yes, V? Did you want something?”

Virgil’s smirk widened as he straddled Logan’s lap in the chair, “Ride me?” He whispered close to the nerd’s ear.

Logan blushed as a lot of the blood in his body seemed to reroute itself from his face to a different appendage, “You want to ride me?” He asked for clarification.

Virgil tilted his head not quite hearing what his boyfriend said, “I want it right here, in this chair.”

Logan scoffed at the request, “Virgil chairs are for sitting not copulating.” He slid his hands down Virgil’s thighs stopping right above his knee and spoke again, “and besides you would hurt your knees if we stayed like this.”

Virgil shook his head and rolled his eyes, “No…I want you to ride /me/.”

Logan looked taken aback, “r—really?” He asked his voice cracking. Sure he’d ridden Virgil before but it was rare. Logan was actually under the impression it made Virgil anxious.

Virgil nodded and nipped at Logan’s throat, “I want to be inside you, to make you scream my name.”

Logan blushed, “I—I still don’t think my desk chair is any place for sex.”

Virgil pouted, “please…”

Logan considered it for a moment then spoke, “I’ll ride you /if/ we switch to the bed.”

Virgil seemed to consider the offer as he rolled his hips slightly and smirked to find his boyfriend already very hard, “okay. Fine.” He got up of the chair and grabbed Logan by hair pulling him to the bed. Virgil sat on the edge of the bed and quickly shoved his own pants down.

Logan yelped at being grabbed by the hair and dragged but happily followed his boyfriend’s lead. He watched as Virgil grabbed the lube and worked it over his hard cock. Logan could feel his arousal, at this point all he wanted was to feel Virgil deep inside him. He stripped himself of his pants and boxers and straddled Virgil’s waist so that the head was just at his hole.

Virgil set his hands on Logan’s hips and kissed him slowly on the lips, then pushed his boyfriend’s hips down harshly so he engulfed all of his cock.

Logan screamed Virgil’s name into the kiss as he felt the fast intrusion, tears streaming down his face, from the uncomfortable pleasure, and goddamn it felt so good.

Virgil smirked into the kiss getting off on how good logan sounded and the way his name was torn from his boyfriend’s throat. He rolled his hips up to meet Logan.

Logan broke the kiss breathlessly and moved his hands to Virgil’s hips pinning them so he could use his knees to push himself up and down.

The fast-paced movements that Logan was doing made Virgil’s eyes roll back in his head. He tried to use his hands on his boyfriend’s thighs to get a grip, but he ended up just digging his nails into the skin. Virgil swallowed hard then spoke, “L—Lo….feels so fucking good…Close.” He wheezed out.

Logan grinned as he ground down faster and moved one hand to his own cock to start pumping, “n—not lasting long today, V?”

Virgil opened his eyes to glare at his boyfriend, “I watched porn before I came in and worked myself up then denied because you feel so much better,” he said between labored breaths.

Logan rolled his eyes as he continued his movements bucking into his hand, then pressing down on Virgil’s cock. He felt himself growing closer but wanted Virgil to cum first so he leaned forward and kissed Virgil’s neck making sure to leave marks and pushed his hips down to engulf all of the cock.

Virgil moaned out Logan’s name as he came inside the other and proceeded to fall back against the mattress trying to catch his breath.

Logan smirked as he watched Virgil flop on to his back. He felt full and content having his boyfriend’s cum inside him. Now he could focus on pumping to his finish. He moved his hand focusing on varying the speed and the pressure, each movement getting him closer. Logan threw his head back and let out a groan as cum stained Virgil’s shirt.

Virgil got to his elbows and looked at Logan, “you got cum over my shirt….”

Logan laughed and slid himself off Virgil’s flaccid penis, “well if you rode me we wouldn’t be here,” he purred moving to lay next to Virgil and curling close to him.

Virgil smirked, “okay good point…maybe next time.”

Logan nodded and cuddled against Virgil trying to postpone the shower that would follow a little bit longer as he enjoyed his afterglow.


End file.
